1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker unit of an electronic appliance, such as a computer, more particularly to a computer having a loudspeaker unit with enhanced low frequency characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable computer is shown to comprise a computer housing 2 having a lower housing part 20 with a side wall 200 that is formed with a perforated sound port 201. A loudspeaker unit 1 includes a loudspeaker enclosure 10 having a loudspeaker mechanism 11 mounted therein. The loudspeaker enclosure 10 is mounted in the computer housing 2 between an upper housing part 21 and the lower housing part 20 adjacent to the side wall 200 with the use of a screw fastener 210 such that the loudspeaker mechanism 11 is registered with the sound port 201.
The quality of the sound output generated by the loudspeaker unit 1 is affected by the size of the loudspeaker enclosure 10. In view of the current trend to make the size of the computer housing 2 as small as possible to enhance portability, the size of the loudspeaker enclosure 10 is accordingly reduced, thereby resulting in an adverse effect on the output sound quality. There is thus a need to improve the quality of the sound output of a loudspeaker unit of a computer without necessitating an increase in the size of the computer housing.